<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again by simpfor2Dchar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762875">Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpfor2Dchar/pseuds/simpfor2Dchar'>simpfor2Dchar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AshxEiji - Fandom, Aslan Jade Callenreese - Fandom, Banana Fish, Eiji Okumura - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpfor2Dchar/pseuds/simpfor2Dchar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan Jade Callenreese, also referred to as Ash Lynx. A stunning, tall, slender young man, 19 years old, standing at 5'11. Ash has been diagnosed with anxiety, philophobia, and pistanthrophobia. Not until he was struck by love, he met a guy named Eiji. an 18-year-old sweet Japanese boy who came to New York City to take care of his niece, Hiyori.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- this is my first time writing a fanfic au<br/>- please bear with meeeee<br/>- i really love ash and eiji that's why i decided to make one, and im still really in pain rn!!!!!<br/>- grammatical errors and typos ahead<br/>- please enjooooy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>"You're such a sly one with your cold, cold heart<br/>Maybe leaving came easy, but it tore me apart<br/>"Time heals all wounds", they say, and I should know<br/>'Cause it seems like forever, but I'm letting you go"</p><p>"Hey, what are you singing?" tinanggal ko ang earphone ko at humarap kay Eiji, "Alam mo 'yong kantang almost over you?"<br/>Tumango naman siya kaya pinakita 'yong lyrics ng Almost over you. "Ang ganda 'no?" "Oo, pero ang sakit ng lyrics niya."<br/>"can you explain this song to me, Ash?"<br/>"for me,  it is very difficult to let go of the past specially when the person involved played a very big role in your life. It is true that only time can heal the wounds. As a matter of fact, it takes a lot of time to accept that everything between you is already over. Remember the line of Joe de Mango that goes this way: "don't force yourself to forget someone you truly love. it is not his presence that makes it difficult but, it is your stubbornness to accept that a line next to forgetting is impossible. Life should not end where heartaches begin."<br/>"But what if ikaw 'yong nasa situation na, you have to let go of someone you love?"<br/>"I haven't fallen inlove yet tho, but we'll see about that, Eiji" i said while patting his head.</p><p>While I think very much about you,<br/>Although it can be seen by everyone,<br/>I'd never admit how I feel--<br/>The first time I saw you,<br/>I just thought that it was a stupid crush.<br/>It has been growing on me over time; you have been growing on me.<br/>I found myself laughing, and then I found that I was thinking about you.<br/>I was trying not to cry, but the tears were still breaking through.<br/>I was still asking myself if it could be true?<br/>Or is it just a one off thing here?<br/>You made me smile, you made me feel special.<br/>I know you don't feel the same, but I want you to.<br/>I've never admitted this to anyone, not even you.<br/>I think I've fallen in love with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>